


Insidious

by Lollipopgang71



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Burning, Gangbang, Hallucinations, M/M, Multi, Torture, ghost - Freeform, prisoner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 15:38:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14108586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollipopgang71/pseuds/Lollipopgang71
Summary: AU where Deidara got captured after rising to the status of an S-rank missing ninja. He is questioned and tortured by the people he once called his own. When on the brink of giving up, an unlikely specter visits him, sparking the last bit of hope he had to give.GIFT FOR SMORESIES <3





	Insidious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smoresies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoresies/gifts).



> Here you go darling, I hope you enjoy it :*

It was dark wherever he was. It was also damp and cold…oh right, he was drugged and thrown in this dungeon weeks ago. The air smelled of stale water, sweat, and the metallic residue of blood. Deidara tried to move his head and stopped when dizziness overtook him.

**_Pain_.**

That was all that Deidara could feel. Surely after weeks of this torture his body would have gained some sort of tolerance. He gritted his teeth and tried to identify where the pain was coming from…it was no use, everything hurt. He grimaced as he tried to ease the ache that was becoming more and more apparent in his ankles.

**_Bound_.**

Chakra depleting shackles hugged his wrists above his head, suspending him a few inches off the ground, they hung from the ceiling. There were spiked irons on his ankles as well; they could easily puncture his tendons and bones should he try and pull away from the wall. Both were painfully tight and yet just loose enough to allow blood flow to his extremities.

 ** _Naked_**.

They had removed his clothes after the first two days when they realized he was trying to change the composition of his clothes which had a few clay fragments on them. He was using it as a last resort of escaping…sadly they had caught on to his tricks. He was stripped completely bare of every article of clothing except for his underwear. Never one to be embarrassed by his body, he at first didn't mind. He did not expect the alternative reason being for easier access for both torturing and rape.

**_Violated_.**

There job was to figure out how much he knew about the Iwagakure, he had after all betrayed them. He was well familiarized with the Intel Corps, being a former worker of the Explosion Corps, they had been in constant contact with each other on missions. Deidara was familiarized in their techniques of searching his brain for information; the searing pain that accompanied their actions wasn’t something he had expected.

Piece by piece he felt them prodding into his memory, memories he thought he had long suppressed. Memories that had made him cringe in remembering, ones of Ōnoki teaching him and taking him under his wing after his parents had died. Memories of his little sister dying in his arms from malnutrition. Everything that Deidara had never wanted to remember came rushing back to the surface as if each memory was as new as the day it happened. This happened at the beginning of every torture session, wiping him out mentally.

Next up comes the physical torture. They would often take turns with punching, kicking and every now and then one would bite him. When they got bored with that they would begin to use tools, whips that would lick blisters on his back, clubs were used to break a few minor bones. And if they didn't hear him scream enough, they'd release his arms and pull on them until a sickening pop was heard showing a successful display of his arms being ripped from their sockets.

Then, usually when his voice was raw from the screaming, after he thought he would pass out from the amount of pain he was being made to endure. That's when he'd feel the hands on his neck, the spreading of his legs, the feeling each time one of the guards entered the more he felt his soul crack. They would all take turns at him, when one would finish another one would enter; making the pain slightly less and by the fourth man, Deidara usually was able to day dream that he was somewhere. Anywhere but being tortured and raped, and sickeningly enough finishing once or twice by the time they were through with him.

Deidara's nose crinkled in disgust with himself. Who in their right mind would orgasm while getting gang banged? _'Someone who deserved it clearly'_ he thought to himself. He was sure they all thought he was some whore or trick that enjoyed everything they were doing to him. The sickening part about all of it…he did. It both hurt his soul and yet oddly excited him. He was being ripped apart and broken down and what was exciting him was killing him. Sexually, everything that was happening turned him on, but when the endorphins leave his body and he's left there hanging…Deidara knew that after each torture session more and more of him was fading away. If this kept up…

He was going to die.

Normally the thought of death would send him into a panic, but after these weeks of being a prisoner…he was beginning to welcome it. You can't be in pain if you're dead…you can't be embarrassed, mutilated, and mocked…nothing. You were dead. Deidara closed his eyes and began to pray to Buddha to quicken his death so that he could find peace.

There was a small bustling sound outside of his cell and he could hear the muffled talk of his captors.

"Do you think he's awake yet?"

"Probably not, we did go six on him last night."

"Well, that captain has a new idea to get him to talk…I'll check back in 30 minutes and if he's not awake well he's in for a surprise awakening."

"Can't wait to pull on that girlish hair again." They laughed together.

"He does look like a woman doesn't he?"

Deidara had to stop himself from the whimper that was escaping him subconsciously. He wasn't sure if he could handle another round so early.

_"Do you fear, boy?"_

Deidara's head snapped up at the voice. It was gravely and curious…he looked around the cell and he could tell he was alone. His body slightly cold at the eerie feeling he was getting. He finally looked over his left shoulder and saw a specter of a man next to him. He was tall, had long hair, very built but his eyes looked as if they held a constant brooding of anger.

"Am I so close to death that I'm seeing the dead, un?" Deidara mused out loud. The apparition cocked his head to the side as if considering the question.

_"You smell of fear. I've been watching you for some time now…why are these guards punishing you so?"_

Deidara didn't know if he should laugh or cry at the fact he wasn't alone. He was probably hallucinating so what the hell.

"I broke into the treasury and stole a scroll on kinjutsu…the one I needed to complete my art, yeah…" Deidara said weakly as he hung his head in defeat.

 _"Would you go back and do things differently?"_ the phantom asked.

"No. My art is my life…without it I would be empty without it…I needed it to live, hm." Deidara seemed to brighten up at the thought of his art.

_"Then why are you letting them defeat you?"_

"You act as if you have been imprisoned and tortured like this." Deidara snapped at the phantom. From what he could tell the man was raising an eyebrow behind his mask, he looked very unamused. The man in question raised both of his arms to reveal two stripes on each wrist.

 _"I have, you insolent brat. I didn’t let them defeat me though. In the end, I won."_ He growled out at Deidara. A blonde eyebrow quirked in interest and before he could ask what exactly the apparition had meant he disappeared in front of him.

The doors to his cell were thrown open and the usual six men piled in and Deidara winced knowing what was coming next.

"Morning beauty." The captain said as he circled Deidara. "Change of plans today, we've got all we can from the mind searching jutsu, you've guarded your secrets well…now all is left is torture." He purred in Deidara's ear and the blonde cursed himself at the fact he was slightly aroused at that.

"Whip." The captain demanded and was given the leather whip he asked for.

He raised his arm high and brought it down hard onto Deidara's back making the blonde choke on his cry, he hadn’t been expecting physical torture so soon…usually he was so worn out from the mental attacks that he hardly felt the physical part. But now…his nerves were fully aware of everything that was  happening to him.

He felt two whips strike him at the same time and bit his tongue from crying out this time. His captors seemed to not appreciate his new defiance. They began attacking from high and low, one of them successfully hit his genitals and Deidara saw white. Several minutes of them whipping him, the feeling of the leather cutting into the first couple layers of skin leaving a small blood trails, even with all their might he still didn't give a peep. _'I didn't let them defeat me. In the end I won.'_ The gravelly voice resonated in head. He wouldn't give them the satisfaction…he was still in control of his reactions.

"You sure are a defiant little wench suddenly." The captain seethed through clenched teeth as he tried to regain his breathing. He reached forward and grabbed a handful of the matted blonde hair and yanked Deidara's head back so that his head rested on the captain's shoulder. Deidara felt the breath on the shell of his ear, wincing as his back came in contact with the other man's shirt. The grating of the fresh wound dragging across each fiber of the shirt. He gave Deidara another yank on his hair and said

"You usually make such beautiful sounds, what's gotten into you?" he growled. Deidara looked up at his captor and the current bane of his life. He saw how the other man was so confused, unsure why his normal ministrations weren't working as they normally do. There was a shimmer of light in the corner of Deidara's vision, his eyes darted over to it and saw the fading image of the specter. _'I didn't let them defeat me.'_ Again that saying was echoing in his head, each time he thought of it the more he drew strength from it. Deidara responded with a cocky smirk, this reply earned him a firm slap across the face. Deidara was sure he heard a crack in his neck, cartilage probably.

"Fella's! We've got a defiant one here! He thinks that we can't make him scream anymore!" He announced to the group who chuckled knowingly. He walked so that he was in front of Deidara, he brought his hand up to the blonde's face and caressed it while his eyes were lit with wickedness. "Don't you worry your pretty little head, I've got something in store for you." He shoved Deidara's face to the side.

"Hand me the pikes Netsu." Despite the pain he was feeling, Deidara's curiosity peaked.

The Captain shuffled behind Deidara, feeling exceptionally cruel, used his own nails and ran them as heavily as he could down the already abused back. Deidara hissed despite his best efforts, but other than that, nothing else came out of his mouth.

A smaller ninja made his way into the room with a tray of supplies, a bowl containing some sort of liquid, a hammer and wooden pikes…what on earth were they going to do with those? He soon found out.

The leader of the torture squadron picked up a single wooden pike, dipped it into the bowl, and placed the pointed end on Deidara's back. He then picked up the hammer and with one movement, he hammered the top of the pike causing it to sink into Deidara's back. The second strike was harder than the first, the third one, Deidara was sure it scraped against one of his bones, his scapula more than likely.

The blonde saw white as new waves of pain he didn't know could exist began to wash over him. The taste of iron filled his mouth, unknowingly taking a small chunk of flesh off of his cheek from trying not to yell.

_Clank._

A second pike was being added into his lower back but was more on his left side, this time the pike didn’t scrape against bone but easily sunk into muscle and flesh. He heard the strike of a match and the reality hit him suddenly, they were wooden to be lit on fire…the liquid in the bowl was oil. Deidara could feel the slight heat on his upper back and then eventually on his lower back, his blood turned icy at the thought of the new level of pain he was going to endure in a couple of moments.

Too caught up in his thoughts, Deidara hadn't noticed one of the subordinates of the captain had placed one of the pikes on the fleshy part of the arch of his foot, and another was added to both thighs. They had a total of 5 in him, each one more painful than the next, each one with different amounts of oil on them for different times of burning.

The one that reached the surface first was the one on his lower back, the flames slowly licked their way down the wooden pike and danced across the blonde's flesh. Deidara could not hold his scream in any longer, it was unbearable. 

Then the one on his foot reached its end, the flames where more intense as it burned the skin on his foot, mercilessly torturing the nerve endings in his feet.

One by one, the flames wound down into flesh, and searing the wound shut where the pike once was. Deidara no longer had a voice and his vision was blurry and his lungs were buzzing, he felt blood in his throat from how dry it was before the screaming. Too caught up in the haze of pain Deidara hadn't even noticed they begun the gang rape which they ended each torture session.

With each push from the men from behind him he felt more of his soul slipping, falling into a pit that he wasn't so sure he could get out of. He was weary, so weary of the pain, the crime he committed…he'd rather just die already.

The room reeked of burnt flesh and hair, blood, and sex.

Blue eyes flickered up and saw green and red staring back at him. He kept eye contact with them while he was relentlessly driven into from behind. Deidara saw the look of disapproval, but he couldn't afford to care what the specter thought of him.

He barely could force himself to breathe after. The last thing he saw before giving into the pain was the stern gaze of the spirit in front of him. He imagined falling into them.

Red and green.


End file.
